yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka the Movie
Yutaka the Movie is the first Yutaka Movie. It is going to be after the Summi Arc and take place before the Shuukai Arc. Plot Brief Plot In the West Lands, a mad ruler by the name of Musashi Nii rules the land with an iron fist. After a disturbance in the land for a number of years, Ichuji sends Yutaka, Tobias, and Kaiya to go and investigate. What they find there when they arrive sparks war, death and revaluations. Long Plot The beginning takes place 16 years before the start of the series: A cloaked figure and his cohorts running into a huge courtyard. The cohorts killed all the soldiers blocking the entrance. Faraway in the Forest Village, Sajiro, the current sage at the time, was distressed by the thought that the First Great Warrior World War was still going on. He sent a solider named, Koi to the scene but after an hour, Sajiro feared the worst. He then received a messenger bird with a message attached to it's back. He read it aloud: "The West lands … has fallen." Sajiro, then, walked back into his palace to be in deep thought. 15 Years Later: Takahiro, the messenger bird for Ichuji, dropped from the sky and handed Yutaka a notice from one of the village elders: Kotaro. The letter stated that for 16 years, the West Lands has been under the control of an unknown ruler. He wanted them to go and liberate the country from the ruler. They finished their sake and Yutaka replied that he will do that task. Tobias, not wanting to jump into a new battle, goes against this and Kaiya offered to be his girlfriend if he went to the West Lands and help liberate it. Then, a person with a huge cloak dropped from the heavens and introduced herself as Senhiro; a traveling hag who finds people to help her create a group to aid in the liberation of the West Lands. They agree to allow her to join the Trio. During their travels through the West Lands Forest, they were attacked by a snaking fellow named: Nijimaru San. Yutaka told Kaiya to escort Yubaba the rest of the way there and for Tobias to stay. They battled Nijimaru but they only critically injured him. They got into the West Lands with little effort and Kaiya noted that everyone was in poverty or dying when they walked the streets. Senhiro explains that she was once the ruler of the West Lands but got usurped by Masashi Nii and his followers. Senhiro exclaims that since the Trio are so far from home that they are allowed to sleep at her house. Sometime during the middle of the night, two fellows broke into Yubaba's house, this woke up Tobias up and he saw that a tall fellowand a normal height fellow were standing in the, now destroyed, doorway. Tobias asked them what they wanted and the taller fellow asked for Yubaba. Tobias attacked Kiko but Fuji stopped his attack. Kiko punched Tobias but Kaiya took Kiko into her own hands. During the battle, Yutaka was talking to Yubaba. They heard the ruckus downstairs and ran to see that Kiko was dead on the floor and Fuji dying. Fuji breathes his last words and Tobias kills him. Yubaba recognized them as Musashi's right hand men and stated that he is after her. At Musashi Nii's Palace, one of his servants reported to him about Kiko's and Fuji's deaths. This enraged Musashi and he said to prepare his forces. Musashi walked out to his balcony and declared war against the West Lands. Upon hearing this, Yubaba rounded up anyone willing enough to fight for the land. Without hesitation, Yutaka told the forces to leave Musashi to him and Yubaba. They march off to war and Musashi's and Yubaba's forces clash. Yutaka ran through the battle and ran straight through to the throne room. He had encountered problems but Yubaba took the first road block, Nijimaru San, this allowed Yutaka to go through and headed through to the second room leading to the throne room. Another road block, Tsurugi Go, stopped Yutaka in his path. Kaiya arrived to help him out and Yutaka thanked her and he pressed on. He ran up the stairs and entered another room, this time another follower by the name of: Aoki Hachi was standing in his path. Tobias jumped from the ceiling and told Yutaka go to the throne room and face Musashi. Yutaka listened to him and he broke down the doors. Musashi was waiting for him and before they fought explained that how and why he took the throne. The explanation angered Yutaka and he entered his Elemental Possession. He attacked Musashi several times before Musashi entered his Elemental Possession. Both fighters bashed fists and destroyed the entire roof. Now with the throne room in ruins, Yutaka prepares an attack that Tetsu taught him many weeks earlier. He raised his hand to the storm clouds and he created a fire ball that engulfed his entire body. He charged, with his clawed fingers out my his head, a green and yellow fire ball that was so hot that it could melt metal. Yutaka charged for him and Musashi took a couple steps back and he surged his electrical abilities through his hand and charged for Yutaka but he dodged it and impaled him on his chest. He released a full power fire stream that cut right through his heart. He took a couple steps back and fell over onto his back. Yutaka, now in his normal state, approached him. Musashi, with his final breath, breathed his final words and died. Yubaba, Kaiya and Tobias arrived and congratulated him for his victory. Yutaka fainted from over using his Elemental Possession. He woke up a week later in the hospital. Ichuji was sitting at Yutaka's bedside with some teriyaki in his hands. Yutaka asked for privacy, everybody left and he talked to Crandor about Musashi's defeat. The conversation is not heard nor seen as there was a shot of the throne room being repaired. A week later, the Trio bid farewell to Yubaba and they say that they will meet again someday. Yutaka, Tobias, Kaiya and Ichuji boarded a ferry back to the Forest Island. Trivia *This movie is considered canon by Hamachi. *This movie will have harsh language different from the chapters. In the chapters there are the words: "Damn", "Damn it", "Bastard" and "Hell." This movie will break those boundaries and have words such as: "Bitch" and "Shit."